Перечень модов
Перечень модов. * - Superior Crafting (Adds quite a lot of content.) by Abrexus * - Graphic Overhaul (Adds new textures.) by jabbamonkey * - Rimfire 1.8 CR_SK (Adds new weapons.) by Alistaire * - Roof Support (Added roofsupport to core.) by Nommy * - FastFloors (Increases the walk speed of colonists on floors.) by Igabod * - Glass&Lights (Adds new lights to the game.) by jacob814 * - LED Rope Lights (Adds nice led rope lights.) by Loki88 * - Rimsenal_Storyteller from Rimsenal (Adds three new storytellers, the Accipiter Periodic, the Sereniz Sadistic and the Hildegarde Epic.) by rooki1 * - Capsule Reactor (Adds portable power source) by ItchyFlea * - Tilled Soil (It allows you to fertilize the fields, do a better harvest.) by Sam_ * - Floor Lights (Adds Lights lamps that are integraded into the ground.) by Temeez * - Matter Converter (Adds inorganic matter.) by iWilliBlecha * - Project Micro-F (adds some textures for furniture.) by Yan * - Apothecarius (Adds the possibility grown ingredients in hydroponics) by JuliaEllie * - Medical Drinks from yMods - Small Vanilla Enhancements. (Adds antibiotics for boosting immunity for infections.) by Ykara * - Better Omni Storage (Some new storage constructions.) by Adamiks * - Stargate - Jaffa, Kree! (add new apparel.) by iWilliBlecha * - Better Tribals (adds new hats.) by The13thRonin * - MoreMechanoids (Adds new types of mech.) by Orion * - Project Fallout (Adds new texture weapons.) by AshbornK9 * - Rimsenal (Add new apperel and hairstyle.) by rooki1 * - Animu Hair (Adds new hair animestyle) by Shinzy * - MoreFloors from T's Mods (Adds overhauled stone and wooden floor textures) by Telkir * - Misriah Armory's (Adds new weapons!) by iWilliBlecha * - Enhanced Defense (Updated to stable version by Vuursteen.) by Jaxxa * - USCM (Introduces new weapons and armors.) by Hiztaar * - Romance (Expand elationship system.) by Lord Fappington * - Marines_SK (Adds Marines & SpecialForces equipment.) by skyarkhangel * - Turret Collection (Full rework + combat realism.) by eatKenny * - Industrialisation (Adds some heavy industries to the game.) by eatKenny * - MD-Base (MD Core.) by mipen * - MD-Industry (Adds drilling rig and mine extractor.) by mipen * - MD-Power (Build a fuel power plant which uses fuel and coal.) by mipen * - Anti-tank weapons (Adds Anti-tank rifle and Anti-tank rocket launcher.) by eatKenny * - Temperature Control (Adds several options for better controlling the temperature.) by Igabod * - More Vanilla Turrets (Adds hauling items.) by Marnador * - Mending (Repair your weapons!) by Wastelander * - Skullywags Weapon Packs (Adds flamethrower, plasma weapons and new turret.) by skullywag * - CTS (Adds new power solutions) by kexici * - Rey's trees (Retexture for vanilla trees). * - Miscellaneous Animals (Adds new behaviour for animals.) by Haplo * - Vegetable Garden (Adds various fruits, vegetables, and plants.) by dismar * - Neuffs Texture Pack (Adds new textures) by neuffs * - Gardening (Add some new flowers.) by Latta * - Hedgehogs! (adds new animal.) by Stense * - Hot and Cold Biomes (Changes biomes.) by MarvinKosh * - Drier Boreal Forests biome (Changes boreal forest biome.) by Kaballah * - Rimbeast (Adds new faction and raptor) by rooki1 * - Cats! (Adds some domestic cats.) by Fluffy * - Project Dog (Adds some new dogs.) by skullywag * - Pleasure_SK (Adds new drug items.) by skyarkhangel * - Edb Prepare Carefully (Customize your RimWorld colonists.) by EdB * - Edb Interface (Enhanced GUI.) by EdB * - EPOE (Expanded Prosthetics and Organ Engineering gives you the ability to craft your own prostheses and artificial organs.) by Ykara * - Community Core Library (support core library) by 1000101 * - Miscellaneous (Modified. Collection of small mostly independent items of various kinds.) by Haplo * - Factions (Adds a new faction, the Norbals into the game and some new apparel) by Shinzy * - Apparello (Adds a huge amount of new awesome clothes.) by Shinzy * - Hospitality (Allows your colonists to convince visitors to join your faction!) by Orion * - Backstories (This mod adds +20 new backstories.) by mipen * - RT Fusebox from RT Mods (Mod provides assorted ways to prevent certain negative events.) by Ratys * - AdditionalJoyObjects (Adds new objects and activities that bring joy to colonists.) by cuproPanda * - Seeds Please! (Adds some gameplay surrounding planting and growing crops.) by Vendan * - LT-RedistHeat (Adds a complete heating system to the game.) by Latta * - Darkness (SK_patch, makes nights lighter than in Darkness_SBO.) by Viceroy * - Fish Industry (Adds a aquaponics.) by Rikiki * - Auto Seller (Adds the ability to Auto Sell items from the trade window using a set of editable rules.) by Supes * - Mechanoid terraformer (Adds a new very bad event: the mechanoid terraformer.) by Rikiki * - Caveworld Flora (In the caves are now growing mushrooms. Added new recipes for cooking food with mushrooms, as well as the ability to make a tincture on mushrooms!) by Rikiki * - Harsher Map Conditions (Cold Snap, Heat Wave, and Volcanic Winter all last longer and have greater effects.)by MarvinKosh * - M&Co. Alert speaker (Adds alarm system, the alert speaker.) by Rikiki * - M&Co Mining helmet (Adds helmets with a light!) by Rikiki * - PowerSwitch (Expands the available power switch with a few automatic functions.) by Haplo * - LT_Infusion (Adds ability to enchant weapon & apparel.) by Latta * - Rikiki's M&Co. Laser fence (Adds an advanced laser fence.) by Rikiki Added with 2.1: Radioactive * - Pawn State Icons from Rimsenal (Shows small health-tracking icons near all of your colonists and prisoners.) by Sadler * - Skynet SK (adds new type mechs.) by skyarkhangel * - A2B Conveyor Belts (Adds a reliable conveyor belt system!) by A2B corporation * - A2B Conveyor Selectors (Adds additional options for selector components.) by A2B corporation * - Refrigerated Food Storage from BeanTek Mods (Adds a Food Tray Rack that keeps prepared meals fresh..) beany_for_ever * - DoorMat from Latta's small mods (A collection of door mats to prevent dust.) by Latta * - Brighten from Latta's small mods (Add darkness and light effects for pawns.) by Latta * - Expanded History from Latta's small mods (Adds new graphs to history tab, Power and Food.) by Latta * - Clutter (Added some furniture and new features.) by mrofa * - Bulk Meals (Adds new recipes to the cook stove, allowing you to cook meals in bulk. Seriously modified.) by Igabod * - Ish's Medieval Mods (Added some medieval Defenses) by IshOfTheWoods * - Wave survival mode (Adds new storyteller.) by Justin C * - Containers For Stuff (Upgrade storage to containers.) by Wivex * - Work Presets (Adds new main UI tab with work presets.) by Wivex * - Enhanced Tabs (Adds new UI tabs.) by Fluffy Added with Vengeance 2.2: (fluffylattion) * - Rimfire 1.8 CR_SK * - Rimbeast * - A Dog Said (You have the ability to cure animals.) by Latta * - ASA (Enables animal's surgery operation bill tab..) by Latta * - Do Not Disturb (Colonists loves his room.) by 1000101 * - Suicide Bomb (Adds new bomb type.) by eatKenny * - MedicalInfo (Adds medicine GUI.) by Fluffy * - ResearchInfo (Adds a little clarity to the research tab.) by Fluffy * - Mobile mineral sonar (Gives abilty to scan mountains for mine) by Rikiki * - No Cleaning Please! (Separate cleaning function from home area to "cleaning area".) by Latta * - Crash Landing (Adds a new start event.) by Katavrik * - Zombie Apocalypse (Adds a zombie app. event.) by Justin C * - Campfire party (Adds a pyre to organize campfire parties.) by Rikiki Added with Solaris 2.3: * - End Table with Lamp (Add nice table with lamp.) by TLHeart * - Storage Search (Adds search UI mod for storage.) by meonester * - Recycle Apparel (Add feature to recycle apparel into usable textiles.) by TLHeart * - Numbers! (Adds customizable overview stat tab.) by koisama * - Dermal Regenerator (Add a machine that allows the fixing of scars.) by skullywag Added with 2.4: Syndicate * - Silage (Add a meal for your animals.) by Loki88 * - Stargate (Adds a Stargate System, Allows for the Transport of Personnel and Supplies between Colonies.) by Jaxxa * - Hydroponic room (Allows you to modify the grown plant of all hydroponic basins of a same room with one button.) by Rikiki * - Throwing Knives (Adds 3 throwing knives -each has its own specialization.) by CB_elite * - Realistic Gun Sounds (Adds more realistic sounds to most of the vanilla guns) by eatKenny * - Mind Altering Device (Adds special capsule which can change perks.) by IzzyHRC * - Colony manager (Adds manager tab.) by Fluffy * - Outfitters Workbench (Adds some new clothes.) by troedl * - Weapon Effects (Adds new animations.) by SlimeCrusher * - Miscellaneous -TrainingFacility (Adds new training devices for colonists.) by Haplo * - New animals by A Friend Added with 2.5: Cataclysm * - High Caliber (Adds some new amazing weapons.) by eatKenny * - Fenris (Adds Fenrir as subEvent from Eclipse.) by Kaballah * - In-game Clock (Adds clocks in the upper right corner of the screen.) by TP108 * - Chop (Adds another tool to Orders that will designate only "Ready To Harvest" Trees for cutting down.) by KcY * - AllowTool (Now you can claim all those raid goodies with one swipe of your mouse.) by UnlimitedHugs * - BlastDoors (Adds Fallout style blast door.) by beany_for_ever * - TTM Custom Events (Reworked & updated from A7.) by Minami26 * - Thingamajigs (Adds some melee weapons from A9.) by Shinzy * - RIM WARS (Adds phase set) by damibonf * - Advanced Power Armor (Adds retexture for PA from Fallout series.) by van_tarkin * - Arachnid Threat (warrior bag texture from A8) by Evul * - VeinMiner (Nice helper to mine veins) by JuliaEllie